


violet like your eyes

by Gtenor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, doctor/surgeon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: on lances 2nd year of college, he goes to a house party but he didn't expect to wake up 2 days later in a hospital room with a certain someone sitting next to him.I PROMISE THAT NOBODY DIES





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance goes to a party

It all felt like... a dream.

I went to a party on my first night at college. Katy convinced me to go, only to see if THEY would be there. Katy is one of my closest friends and my only friend. When she asked to help unpack my things in my single dorm, I was reluctant. I’ve had girls in my room before, but never JUST to help with something. “you know, you need me to carry your extra boxes I know how lazy you are Lance!” She was right about that. I never really liked doing anything to the maximum. Katy constantly teases me about it. Besides the only stuff I had in my pathetic 3 boxes were clothes, shoes, bathroom things, and books. “I think I can manage.” I said jokingly sounding unsure.

 

When I went to pick up the first box I felt a little dizzy, and had a pounding pain in my head. I stumbled, but Katy always knows when I’m in destress. She put her hands on my temples and had a worry look in her eyes. “Hey what is it do you need to sit?” That was all I needed to snap me out of my day aze. “What happened are you ok?!” I knew I needed to say something, I just couldn’t find the words tuo. “Y- yeah I’m ok”. That was all that came out. “well then, let’s go I wanna see your dorm!” I felt better now that Katy was back to her normal self. She picked up two boxes, and I picked up the other.

 

It took us a while, but we finally got to the ninth floor. “Were looking for B9.” I said through huffs, and puffs. “You really need to get in shape lance! I’m not even braking a sweat.” “Rub it in why don’t you !” We both laughed and I almost passed my dorm. “Hey isn’t this it??” “Oh yeah.” I set my boxes down and got my key. Katy nearly knocked me over from the way she bolted into the room. “Wow. This is so... crappy!” I chuckled “it’s not much, but I make it work.” I’ve been requesting the same dorm for the last two years of college. I don’t clash well with others, probably because I’m always flirting...who knows “Hey! After we unpack,which will only take a second since you only have three weak boxes, I’ll help you get ready for the party!” I WAS looking forward to seeing them again.

 

It really did take a second to unload my three wimpy boxes. “So what should I wear?” I realized I sounded a lot more excited than I should have. Katy caught on to my tone. “Oooh you gonna do some flirting with Kieth?” “It’s not like that!” I’m usually private about being bisexual, but not with my friends.”Oh ok, no you just take pictures of him when he is on the phone, or if he’s not looking!” I didn’t know whether to be offended or be amused. But I did get a little touchy when it came to my serious hobbies, like photography. I just left it alone to avoid an argument.

“Lance how about this?” I looked at her like she was crazy. “That was a halloween costume!” Katy looked at ME in disbelief. “It’s a tux!” “I was Frankenstein!” She looked it over and saw some blood stains and rips in the sleeves. Oh sorry lance.” I chuckled as I knew how much she hated to be wrong.”well you can just choose then.” I actually had an outfit picked out from the beginning. I just knew Katy wouldn’t go away with out a fight! “Well how about this one?” It was just a white t shirt with black jeans and my favorite denim jacket. “Wow I never thought of you as the fashionista!” “Ha ha very funny. Do you think I will look good f-“ I stopped before I said for him. Katy knew anyway. “Well... if I were Keith I would think you were barking up the wrong tree.” I knew exactly what she was talking about, because I didn’t even know if he would like me or if he had a girlfriend. Katy says that she knows a gay person just by Looking, pretty shallow I know.

 

Katy wasn’t coming to the party. She never really liked parties, and I didn’t mind. I started to walk to it and, I got the same pain in my head. It isn’t as bad as last time, but I needed to get to the party so I could drink some water or something. The pain went away and I forgot about it. I felt so confident, but when I got to the house that it was held,it all drained out of me. I usually love social events, but it all was so intimidating. I felt like I needed to get a drink. I sat down,and watched the door. After about 15 minuets I saw HIM. He had the cutest mullet,and I couldn’t stop staring. but Before I knew what I was going to do, it just came out. “Dibs!” What the hell just happened? Did I just yell dibs!? I really needed Katy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 in the hospital with Keith...but 1st day in the hospital where lance is actually awake

Kieth just looks around like he’s looking for the person who said it. I just wanted to turn back and get the hell out of there. Thankfully he didn’t see me, but he was still searching the crowd for someone. when he looked at me, I felt my cheeks getting hot, and then I realized that I was blushing. When I looked back I saw him still looking at me for some reason. I think he knows that it was me who yelled dibs. Now I wish he wasn’t here. I tried my best to not think about him, or feel embarrassed. I just went on the dance floor and tried to look like I was having fun. I wanted to see if Keith left but he was still there, and looking at me, I didn’t know for sure but I think he looked embarrassed. Maybe it was all of the dancing, but I had a worse headache than ever before. I needed to get some air.

It was raining. I didn’t care. all I wanted was fresh air, and water... I didn’t think anyone could get this much pain in their head. I was scared, i wanted to just go home and stay there. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling on the ground, and my jeans were getting soaked. I started to cry it was more than painful... it was excruciating. I didn’t care about the party, I didn’t care about the rain, and I didn’t care about my wet clothes. I saw him running toward me. Kieth. “Hey are you okay?” He pulled out his phone. I just said the first thing that I felt. “It hurts so bad!” I knew he wouldn’t understand. “I know, just hold on!” Did he just say he knew?? How? I wanted to ask, but then everything stopped...

 

How did everything stop? I wish I knew... it all of a sudden felt peaceful and I didn’t have any more pain. Just dark. After a while I felt like throwing up, my eyes were sealed shut from the tears. It was a struggle to open them. When I did,I saw that I was in a hospital. My body ached and I felt all of these needles in my arms. But the thing that surprised me the most was who was sitting in the chair next to me... HIM! Kieth was watching me sleep! I tried to sit up and ask why the hell was he here. But he noticed right away and stopped me from doing ether. He put his hand on my shoulder and kept me from moving. “Hey the nurses told me to keep you from standing up”. “W- why am I here?” My voice sounded like I was chewing rocks. “Two days ago do you remember what happened to you at the party?” His voice sounded genuinely concerned. I also couldn’t believe I was out for two days! “All I remember was the pain, and you telling me that you knew... like what I was feeling, or something....I think he sensed the confusion in my voice. “I just said that to keep you calm... but you kinda passed out in my arms so...” I couldn’t believe I did that what the hell is actually wrong with me?!

About 5 solid minutes into our casual conversation, realized who I was talking to. My all time crush! Then my palms got sweaty and because of the stupid machine I was hooked up to, it made a beeping sound, probably because my heart was beating out of my chest. Kieth jumped and he sprang from his seat. “Oh I’m fine don’t do th- that...” I sounded mad and instantly regretted it. He sat back down and he just looked awkward and nervous. “Sorry.” He said, “I just got worried.” A split second after he said that, his cheeks got red “oh I mean like um...um like I’m not worried like your boyfriend or anything like that I just um well, it’s just common sense to be worried ok! With that he stormed out of the room. I just sat there for a minute and processed what happened.

Wait to go lance this all happened because of the stupid comment that you made... I so many questions for Kieth. I got out of bed and walked out the door. I was surprised, and ecstatic to see Kieth sitting in the chair right next to the doorway. He had his hands on his head, and he looked sad... and mad. For once, my intense emotional crazy crush me wasn’t watching him sit there. I sat down and looked away as I put my hand on his shoulder like he had. I was scared how Kieth was going to react, but he looked up and quickly jerked his head towards me.

The reason why I was ecstatic to see him sitting there was because while I looked fine, I was on the brink of collapsing, I was kidding myself when I thought I could even walk a few feet . “Y-you need to go to bed... now!” With that, Kieth stood up and waited for me to also stand up. “ I- I can’t.” I was breathing heavily. My memory got blurred at that moment, but I woke up and almost freaked out again after seeing Kieth sitting by my bed.

“The explorer awakens.” Keith smiled when he said that which made me smile. “I- I’m sorry.” Kieth smiled and shook his head, “none of that matters, dumb ass!” I playfully looked hurt, and smiled. We both chuckled. “So why are you still here... like watching over me?” Kieth blushed again and frowned, “would you rather be alone and waiting for your test results?!” Test results? “W- why do I need to wait for test results?” He squirmed in his chair and looked away “why do you think you’re still here smart ass!?” I never actually got to thinking what was actually wrong with me... “their scheduled to do surgery on you in two days... if it’s some sort of tumor, or cancer, or something” I felt my heart drop how can it be this serious?! “I- I think I’m gonna be sick.” I muttered. Kieth was quicker than lightening to grab a garbage can, and bring it over to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance opens up to Keith about his past

I felt my stomach lurch but nothing happened, and after my fit of gagging, I realized that Kieth was rubbing my back in circular motions... it felt so comforting. I was so exhausted that I nearly passed out in Kieths arms..... for a second time. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I chocked out a small sob. “ I’m so terrified of getting operated on Kieth... b-Benji...”He was hugging me tightly, until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a nurse gently shaking my arm. I felt panic start to run through me. “N- no!” I muttered. Kieth grabbed my arm and with a serious voice said, “hey hey look at me, you’re ok you’re ok!” I just looked at him. His eyes were so dark, I was afraid that if I got too close I would get lost in them. “I- I’m not ready! I don’t want to Kieth!” “Hey, your not going into surgery yet!” That made me stop and just look at him. He stopped restraining me and I looked up at the nurse. “What’s wrong with me?” The nurse kept a straight face, probably because she deals with this kind of stuff all the time and knows how to handle it. “Well unfortunately we cannot tell with a blood sample, so we will have to take an MRI... we do know that whatever it is, is residing in the brain.” Kieth was still holding my arm and rubbing his thumb over the skin.... my skin.

 

I couldn’t deal with it right now, so i let out a weak smile after the nurse left. “So I go from dumb ass, to smart ass in a matter of seconds?” Kieth just looked at me and said “what?” “When I woke up a couple hours ago.” Kieth remembered but just looked down “oh yeah.” I was probably more worried than anyone but I tried to sound comforting “hey, I’m ok... I’m going to be ok. I promise.” My voice was not the most convincing. Kieth definitely didn’t buy it. He tried to change the subject. “Um whose Benji?” I felt my heart drop. “Why- how do you know that name?” Kieth seemed surprised. “You said his name, yesterday when you were upset.... who is he?” I wanted to disintegrate in my bed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

“O-oh it’s ok I don’t need to know.” Kieth looked embarrassed, and his cheeks got red. I didn’t want to tell him anything... but he really seemed like he wanted to know. I inhaled and felt prepared to let anything go down. “Benji was my brother, and when we were both 13 , he got appendicitis... we brought him to the hospital, and the surgeon said it was a very simple procedure.” I felt my voice quivering “h-he said it only would take 20 minuets to take his appendix out... b- but there were complications, and it- it took 8 hours... I thought I lost him, he was the only person I could trust that I knew wouldn’t leave like... um I-it ruptured while they were getting ready... they did everything they could do... he died 6 years ago yesterday”. I was crying, and I noticed that Kieth had pulled me into a hug. How could I be crying in front on my crush?

“Shhhhhh it’s ok.” Kieth cooed. I Clenched my fists into Kieths shirt. “I- it was all my fault!” Kieth just kept on holding me and speaking softly. “I wish it was me instead...” I murmured. And just like that, I felt Kieth let go of he, and he held me by the shoulders, a little too tight than I would prefer. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn’t place. “Look at me! Don’t you ever think that it should have been you! You make me want to be the best version of myself every day that I see your beautiful smile, so don’t you EVER think that it’s your fault!!” I stopped crying, but it looked like Kieth was starting to. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and let go of me. We just sat there for a good 3 minuets. “Do you want something to eat?” I completely forgot about food or anything else in that matter.

 

I felt like a starved animal. When Kieth came back with a cup of applause, I was immediately disappointed. Kieth probably sensed the look I gave him. “The nurse said that you need to take it easy, so you don’t have to throw it up later.” I didn’t realize how much that little bit of food made me so mad, but at least it’s something... I tried sitting up but my arms felt so weak and the movement was shaky and uncoordinated. Kieth set the applesauce down and helped me get in a comfortable position. He sat on the edge of my bed, but he kept his distance. Kieth handed me the cup and opened it. “When will I get the MRI?” Kieth blinked “I don’t want to get you worried about that... we can talk about it later ok?” I nodded. Kieth seemed like his mind was in other places when I started eating. “I-I’m sorry that I said those things.” Kieth sounded embarrassed for making me feel better so, I didn’t waste any time “Do I really have a beautiful smile?” Kieth looked at me and realized that I was smiling when I said that. “What?! N-no that’s so stupid! I just said that to make you feel better...” I could tell that he was trying to fight the smile forming on his face.

I didn’t even finish the applesauce half way. Kieth was pulling his hair up and out of his face in a messy bun. I couldn’t stop staring, it felt like every little thing he did pulled me in. Kieth noticed how I was looking at him, and waved a little. I snapped out of it. “Hey you might want to get some sleep.” My eyes were getting heavy and I think Kieth noticed but I didn’t feel like sleeping. “I-I don’t...want-“ Kieth intruded “look you obviously are exhausted, and you need to sleep.” I didn’t know why I felt so stubborn about this but I knew that I wanted to stay with Kieth. “But-“ I saw Kieth take out his phone and he looked over at me and spoke casually “whatever, you don’t have to... let’s um just listen to music.” I was suspicious of the tone in his voice but I was adamant on staying awake,so I bobbed my head a little. Kieth tapped away on his phone and pushed a play button.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy fluff coming your way..with some other stuff too

I didn’t recognize the song but it definitely wasn’t something up beat, and rhythmic that I thought would snap me out of it and keep me awake. Instead It was soothing, almost like he was testing me on how long I could go without drifting off. But whatever it was, Kieth knew the melody and was humming to it. Oh come on! It’s like he’s trying to make me pass out! It was so hard to keep my eyes open, or on anything to distract me from the relaxing tone in Kieths voice. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him glancing over to see if I was sleeping. I started to question why I needed to stay awake. I leaned backwards into my pillow and I could have sworn that I heard I soft chuckle escape Kieths mouth. I knew he was acting suspicious! This was his whole plan, he knew that I needed to rest so when It was obvious that I wasn’t going down without a fight, he played the most relaxing thing I’ve ever heard to make me sleep! All of the pieces were falling into place,and just when I found out what he was doing, I felt a gentle hand weaving through my hair, and that’s when I let my whole body go limp.

I didn’t think Kieth knew exactly how powerful his voice was...or maybe it was just me? Kieth felt like my own sedative, and he had a look in his eyes that made you think that he knew you couldn’t resist him... but in a subtle way I guess.

My eyes fluttered open to see Kieth sitting in a chair next to my bed... wait oh my god! Holding my hand?! Is this possible? I looked at him but he was on his phone not noticing me. “Um Kieth?” He jumped and pulled his hand from mine. He was flustered beyond what was actually possible. I don’t even know why I started laughing. But that laughter turned into a small fit of coughing. “O-oh hey sorry lance, are you feeling better?” I shook my head with a small frown “I still feel dizzy and weak...” Kieth gave a sympathetic look “well at least you don’t look as tired.” Then I remembered. “Wait you did that on purpose!” Kieth just smiled and shook his head in a very unconvincing way. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I rolled my eyes and also smiled. “Yes you do! Don’t lie to me Kieth.” He definitely had that I know something you don’t look on his face. “Ok ok I had the idea to play my playlist that I listen to when I can’t sleep for you.” So that’s why he was humming. “I could tell it was very affective.” Kieth stifled a laugh.

 

A nurse walked in after a little bit of joking, laughing, and stories. I looked at her and saw that she had a wheelchair in front of her, she had a smile on her face that could have been comforting, but for me it was terrifying. I felt a pit in my stomach. I unintentionally started to breathe a little harder. Kieth grabs my hand and holds it tightly. “Mr. Lance McClain, you are scheduled for an MRI?” She seemed positive of the statement but it came out as a question. I wondered if it would be a good idea if I just said no but have a good one. Kieth spoke agreeing to it. I looked at him in shock. He knew about this? I guess it’s for the best...but still. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you lance, but do you think that you could sit up?” My head was pounding a little and I felt weak but there was something inside me that didn’t want to upset Kieth. So I tried... the key word was that I TRIED, because when I did I immediately thought I was going to pass out. “Hey lance! Stay with me ok?!” I realized that Kieth was propping me up in his arms. The nurse kept calm and pushed a button on the side of my bed and it lowered to be about the same height as the wheelchair.

I heard the nurse speak firmly to Kieth “sir I need you to move him into the wheelchair for me please.” The last few parts were a little foggy, but I felt someone’s arms held around me....the next thing I knew was that I was in the wheelchair and the nurse was pushing me, and I think Kieth was walking behind her. The ride was short, but I couldn’t stop thinking of the word case scenario the whole way. When the nurse brought me to a room with some sort of scanner and a bed. The minute I saw the bed, I was instantly relieved. But the MRI itself was a little too much to handle for me. I guess Kieth must have picked me up and set me on the bed because the next thing I realized was that the nurse was telling me to lie perfectly still. I guess I got scared again because Kieth rubbed my hand and was humming the song that I had taken to a liking to because of its relaxing tone he had played for me. His voice always calmed me down... I never knew why. The MRI started and I tried my best not to move, but it was harder than It sounded. The scanner revolved around me, moving back and forth... and then it was over. I felt so much better, that I didn’t even realize that the hardest part wasn’t over. The hardest part was waiting for the results and hoping that it wasn’t deadly.

Soon, I was in my room again, and the doctors and nurses left us. “You wanna get some sleep?” Kieth was gentler than before and I wanted him to talk to me like that every time. “Um could- will you... um can you play your music?” I felt my cheeks blushing and my heart beat out of my chest. Kieth kindly smiled and said yes. He turned it on but it was a different toon than before. I still liked it. In a few minutes I gave into the sweet calling of sleep... I woke up to the sound of Kieth humming, but it was different than his soothing tone from before...it was a light, upbeat kind of vibe. “What are you singing?” My voice was still tired from sleep. Kieth jumped at the sound of my voice,and stopped humming. “Aww. No no don’t stop!” I sounded a little more like myself. “Oh sorry, are you feeling better?” I really wasn’t but Kieth seemed so worried. “Yes I am...” about 2 seconds later, I felt my stomach lurch. “Lance!” I felt Kieths hand on my back. Since I ate nothing, nothing went into the garbage can. After my second fit of gagging, I laid back into my bed, and looked up at him. “Your not.... not fine.” Kieth practically growled this through clenched teeth. I couldn’t read his tone, or expression. “Why did this have to happen to you?” Kieth sounded like He was mad at me for doing this to him.I didn’t know how to respond to that, but... something in me just snapped “why do you care?! Why are you still here if it bothers you so freaking much!? Just leave if you can’t handle it!” I couldn’t stop the words from coming out, but god I wanted to. The hurt expression on Kieths face would give me nightmares. “Nobody knows what’s wrong with me and you can’t handle it!”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance finally finds out what is wrong with him

I saw a single tear fall from Kieths eyes. I wanted to take it all back... Kieth please, I didn’t mean it I care about you! Kieth stood up just when a nurse waked in, and he stopped only for a moment, but stormed out, and didn’t look back. “K-“ I was cut off by the nurse closing the door. “Sir, the test results have arrived and I have them for you.” There was something about her voice that put me on edge. I really needed Kieth here with me. I took the file with pictures of my MRI, that she handed to me. I looked it over, and saw nothing that made sense. I think I saw the word cerebral cortex, and if I payed attention in biology, cerebral cortex means brain.... is there something wrong with my brain?  
But my heart dropped when I read the word tumor. I quickly looked up at the nurse, and my heart dropped even more when I saw the almost sad expression on her face. “What does all of this mean?” The nurses face returned to a professional one as she spoke. “Lance I regret to tell you that you have a brain tumor... it’s about the size of a dime, but it’s pressure on your blood vessels has been what was causing your constant headaches. We will have to operate on it as soon as possible if you are to have a shot at survival... I am sorry.” My eyes overflowed with tears... why did this have to happen to me?

“ will your friend be coming back?... you should tell him he- he seems to care about you.” ‘No not anymore... all because of me’ I silently handed the nurse my file. “I’ll let you think it over, and when your ready I’ll send the contracts over for you to sign.” She left me and closed the door, and then it just hit me that I was all alone... but through the window I saw the nurse talking to someone, much like she was talking to me, but the wall was blocking my vision of the person she was talking to... for all I knew she could be talking to the wall. But then the person stood up and I got a clear view of who it was...”Kieth.” He stayed... He never left me. I felt a little ray of hope in my chest. That little ray of hope was so overwhelming that I started to cry again...

Kieth turned around and looked at me through the window. I saw that he was on the brink of tears, which made me cry even harder. The next thing I knew was that Keith slammed the door open,ran over to my bed, and gripped my shoulders and kissed me...

There were two reasons why I was crying that day. The first reason was that I was scared, I didn’t want anything bad to happen to me... the second one was that I was overjoyed... I have wanted to feel The softness of Keith’s lips for so long, and I was crying because of it. “K- Kieth I’m so sorry. I- care about you so much, please don’t leave m- me.” I had to say this through gasps, and in between Kieths lips. “Lance, nothing you can say or do... nothing that can happen to you will keep me from caring about you too.” I hugged him so tight, that I was afraid he was going to scream out in pain. “I’m sorry.” Kieth just hugged me tighter, and i started to dose off in his arms. The last thing I heard was Kieth humming the song he played for me one of the first days in this hospital...  
our song.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions take place

Kieth?” He looked up from his phone “yeah... babe?” I instantly felt my cheeks get hot and I chuckled a bit. “Uh y-you just called me babe!” Kieth had a playful look in his eyes, and he crawled into my bed “so what if I did... what are going to do about it babe.” He was running his hand through my hair, and kissing my neck. “Nothing...mullet.” Kieth stopped and got up. “Wait hey! Get back here, I was only coming up with a nickname for you!” Kieth chuckled at that “well, it sucks.” I just sat there and pouted for a while. “But Lance... are we going to talk about this?” I had to think about that question for what seemed like an eternity. “N-no... I don’t want to.” Kieth didn’t let that stop him “well then I’ll talk, you just listen.... I’m not leaving you anytime soon... b- because when I left for that one year of college, m-my life... without you-“ “Kieth. You are the first person I met on our first year of college and I knew right then, and there that something about you...something that I loved wouldn’t keep me away for the world.... so what I’m trying to say is I’m not leaving you anytime soon ether.” I saw that when I looked up at him... he was crying. There was so much more to Kieth than what people knew, and I wanted to explore all of it.

“C’mere mullet...” I stole a kiss, then another, and another. the tears ceased, but I kept on kissing every little detail of Kieths face until my lips felt sore.... out of the corner of my eye, I saw that a nurse with strikingly white hair had walked in the room. “Um..Mr Lance McClain?” Kieth noticed that I was looking at the nurse who walked in. “Oh he’s um right here...” the nurse didn’t waste any time “my name is Alura...I’m your anesthesiologist.” I squeezed Kieths hand when I heard her say that. “Your surgeon will be coming in to talk about your surgery.” “Who’s his surgeon?” I heard a bit of protection in Kieths voice, and It made me feel safe. “His name Dr. Shirogane... he is one of our best surgeons.” I couldn’t help but hear a sense of pride in her voice. All of a sudden a very muscular man with a streak of White hair came in “who’s talking surgery without me?” He had a very warm and casual tone that came with his voice. “Are you m-my surgeon?” I couldn’t help my voice quivering... I was freaking scared!

“That’s me, Lance is it? Oh yeah you can call me Shiro Also.” I tried to smile at him “ok...Shiro.” I think he sensed the quiver in my voice “so, yes you do have a tumor, and yes we will have to operate as soon as possible.”-Kieth interrupted “and how soon is ‘as soon as possible’?” Shiro looked at Kieth then at me and said “I’d say this afternoon.” No no I’m not ready, please not yet! “I have to go this afternoon? I don’t-“ Kieth cut me off and stood from his chair “could I have 5 minuets alone with lance?” Alura looked over at Dr. Shiro and he nodded. “Ok,but when we come back,I need to go over the rest of the procedure with you guys ok?” “Ok.” Kieth kinda sounded a little determined for some reason.

When they left, Kieth didn’t waste any time with getting down to business. “Ke-“ he cut me off with la small soft brush of his lips against mine before I could protest. “Lance, I know you’re scared...and I am too, but if this is what it takes for me to bring you home,and start something there,instead of ending all of it here then I’m doing it! Your doing it.” I couldn’t find the courage to look him in the eyes. “Godanmit look at me!” Kieth cupped my chin and held it up so I had no choice but to look at him. “I-I’m sorry Kieth. I’m...not going to die.. right?” He looked taken aback by my question, but I meant it. “I promise that I will do absolutely anything for you to make sure that won’t happen..and your surgeon will too.” I gave a small smirk “will u get me some food then?” Kieth smiled and stood from my bed. “ I’ll see if I can ask.” And with that, he left the room, and I almost forgot that my surgeon was waiting outside of the door.  
~~~~~~~

“Hello lance, Kieth has informed us that you would like something to eat...unfortunately we can not give you anything, but you still need to be pretty hydrated.” Shiro then gave me a cup of water. Kieth walked in shortly after I drank all of it. “Hey.” I felt a small smile start to grow on my face. “Hey, So... you wanna talk about the rest of the procedure?” I knew that I had to get it over with but... “o-ok.” I was still reluctant. Dr. Shiro looked pleased with our decision , and started talking “alright, so first I will give you a small sedative, to help you to relax, and just prep your body from the inside, while I work on preping your body from the outside.” I looked up at Kieth, who gave me a reassuring smile. “Just let me get the supplies and if you can, please change into these.” He handed me a white ,and pale blue patterned hospital gown. When he left the room, Kieth pulled the covers of my bed off of me. “Can you change by yourself or....d-do you need help?” I didn’t want to change out of my comfortable sweatpants and shirt that Kieth brought from my dorm, when I gave him the keys to it. I also noticed the rosiness dusting his cheeks.

 

“Umm..I’ll try.” When I went to stand up, the floor was freezing, and my bones felt like jelly. I was leaning heavily on the edge of my bed, but the next thing I noticed was that Kieth was positioning my arm to rest on his neck while he walked me over to the bathroom. “It’s ok lance,I got you..” I was doing my best to help Kieth but it all felt like I didn’t have control over my body. “O-ok so umm-“ Kieth pulled a chair into the bathroom where there weren’t any windows for people to see an incredibly gorgeous teen with a mullet, trying to help a crippled Cuban into a hospital gown. “Sit here,and..t-take off your shirt, and p-pants...and I’ll umm help you step into the..uh thing” Kieths cheeks were beautiful when they were blushing. “Ok...I trust you Kieth.” I sat down and started to take my shirt off, then my pants, and soon the only piece of clothing I had on were just my boxers... for some reason Keith wasn’t helping me out of the chair..he was just staring.

 

I felt vulnerable, and I was starting to get cold “Kieth?-“ I was interrupted by his voice cutting through mine “Your beautiful!” I’m beautiful? “W-what?” I didn’t know how to even respond to that. “Umm I-i meant uh t-that you...you have THE most amazing body I have ever umm seen?” Kieth was trying everything in his power to not look at me. I went to stand up, but then I remembered that I was incapable of doing so, so I almost face planted if Keith wasn’t there to catch me. “Woah lance! Are yo-“ this time I cut him off..the best way I could...with a kiss of course. “It’s not possible when I’m staring at THE most beautiful person in the world right now.” Kieth blushed at that, and GOD did I want to do everything to keep him blushing! “Lance your delusional, Now come on let’s get you into this gown.” I came back to reality. “Oh yea, right.” I put my arms on his shoulders and stepped into the plastic like consistency, and it was like signing my own death certificate. “I hate this.”


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets prepped for surgery

Keith’s face fell to a serious one and he kissed me on the forehead. “I’m here for you lance...plus you will be asleep for the scary part.” I smiled despite myself. “That is if I ever wake up..or even make it to that part.” Kieth cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes “don’t. That wasn’t your fault and that is NOT going to happen to you as long as I’m here.” By this time, I was already in the uncomfortable hospital gown and Kieth was leading me back to the bed that I never would’ve thought I could call home.. but I did since my real home was in Cuba, and I haven’t told any of my family what was happening to me. I did tell Katie,which I made her promise not to tell anyone else and I told her to come and visit me after surgery. “Let’s get you in bed.” Kieth practically picked me up and set me in bed. “Thank you Kieth..for everything I mean.” Kieth opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Dr. Shiro rolled into the room with a cart full of stuff that looked very sanitized, and very pointy.

“Alrighty, I see that you have your gown on.” I didn’t know how Shiro was acting so casual about all of this. “Uh yeah.” Shiro nodded, and with a smile said “good, now all we have to do is give you that sedative that I was talking about earlier, and we can get you to the surgical wing.” Dr. Shiro’s voice had a reassuring tone to it, and I didn’t feel so scared.. but Keith’s hand in mine was just a precaution. “Umm so...will it hurt?” Shiro smiled at me, and was about to say something but Kieth talked instead “not at all babe.” And with that, Shiro filled an empty syringe with some sort of clear liquid, and set it aside. He then took what looked like a thick stretchy rope, about 10 inches long and tied it around my forearm. It felt so tight that I could feel my pulse throbbing right below the band. This only made my grip on Keith’s hand intensify. “Do you see that vein popping out right there?” Shiro pointed at a blue bulging vein in my arm. I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my mouth. “I-is that bad?!” Shiro laughed at that. “No no that’s actually what we are looking for, lance. It’s a sign that you have good blood flow through your body.” Behind me I heard Keith chuckling. “Lance everything is ok.” Keith squeezed my hand gently.

“O-oh...ok.” I saw Shiro take the syringe full of suspicious liquid off of the cart and do that cheesy doctor thing that they do in the movies where they flick the needle to see if it’s working. “I’m going to inject the sedative into this vein.” He pointed at the blue line in my arm from earlier. As if Kieth read my mind, and knew that I was on the verge of a panic attack, said “Just look at me lance, ok?” Keith turned my head away from the needle that I had my eyes glued on, so that our lips were inches apart. “I- I’ll let you know when he does it if you want..ok?” I felt a rush of courage go through me “ok..babe.” Kieth nodded his head towards Shiro. “I’m gonna count down from 3, alright lance?” Shiro’s voice was serious. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for it. “Alright.”

“3....2...1..” right when the last number left Shiro’s lips, I felt 2 things at once. The first thing was not the greatest thing in the world..it was the needle breaking through the surface of my skin. The second thing however, was Keith’s hands on my shoulders,pulling me into an intense, but delicate kisses on my lips, and cheeks, and nose, and eyes..and neck. Those brief seconds distracted me from the pain in my arm, just enough for me to want more, crave more, NEED more. The soft chuckle that escaped Shiro’s mouth snapped both of us back to reality at the same time. “O-oh umm sorry about th-that Dr. Shiro.” Keith’s face was beet red, but he had an expression that told me ‘we will definitely come back to this’. “No problem boys..but lance when the sedative kicks in, you will feel light headed if you try to stand up,so you will need to stay laying down, and me or Keith will get anything you need.” Shiro looked at me for a response, but I was still dazed from Keith’s very memorable kiss he planted on my cheeks just a few minutes ago. “R-right.” Shiro nodded in response. “And Keith, just make sure to keep lance awake for me?” Keith looked back at me, and for confirmation saw that my eyes were starting to droop. “Alright, Shiro.” And with that he left the room to put away his cart, and alert the surgical team that I was nearly ready.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complications arise

It was just me and Keith, but I didn’t feel 100% there though. “Did you hear him baby? He said that you need to stay awake for me, can you do that?” Keith’s voice was soft and comforting. The arm that got injected with the sedative felt heavy,and my body felt tingly all over, but the heavy feeling in my arm was like, ten times worse in my eyes. I didn’t expect the medication that Shiro gave me to work that fast, but I was so wrong. Now all I wanted to do was curl up next to Keith, who was already sitting on my bed and fall asleep with him humming songs that I liked. “Babe.” I realized that I was already drifting off when Kieth snapped me back to more alert,but relaxed state. “Keith...I wanna snuggle with you.” Keith laughed at my sleepy comment “I know lance, I do too, but your like super high right now, so why don’t we just talk..and try to stay awake,ok?” I wasn’t really that aware of what I was saying but Kieth seemed to be getting a kick out of it. “Tell me a story, Keef.” He only laughed at that and went silent while he was thinking. “Umm ok..so, once upon a time-“ I cut him off “no no keef, literally every story starts like that...mph I want our story to start differently...” I closed my eyes. “Ok ok lance, but you have to stay awake.” “But..” Keith shifted so that he was under me, and I was using him as a pillow. “Fine no story!” I immediately snapped my eyes open and tried to push him off of the bed, but that just resulted in me almost falling off instead.

“Hey lance, careful.” I tried to ask Keith to continue. “Ok..Can you tell me. Mmph just..?”I couldn’t find the strength to talk,so He pulled me back onto his stomach. “This story starts with..a boy, but not just any boy... he was a goddess of the blue galaxy.” I was listening intently while trying to stay awake also. “And this blue goddess was named lance, and lance was the most gorgeous life force in the universe. But just on the opposite side of that vast universe, there was a red goddess of the red galaxy, and he was lonely with nothing but himself and the gorgeous blue goddess, only to look at but never to speak to, because there was a whole universe dividing them.” I felt myself slowly drifting off again, but right before I lost consciousness Kieth brought me back to reality again, by weaving his soft hands through my hair. “This red goddess was named Kieth, and all Keith wanted to do was give lance his heart, but no matter how much Kieth wanted it to fall for him, he needed to protect his heart at all costs, because he was afraid of getting....hurt.” I could feel Keith’s voice hitch,but I let him keep going. “One day the red goddess decided that it would be a good idea to isolate himself in order to forget about the blue goddess. It didn’t work and he started to hurt others around him, but when the red goddess saw that the blue goddess was in trouble, he traveled across the universe just to get to him.

 

Wait...is Kieth talking about..   
“I don’t know if you will remember this lance, but I never had a real home..when I met you, it really did feel like a universe was dividing us, but I am willing to cross a million universes to get to you.” I wanted to tell Kieth that I was willing to more than that just to smile at him but... “k-Keith...you don’t belong to the red...to the red universe.” Keith looked down at me. “Lance?” I needed to keep going before I went into surgery. “I don’t belong in the blue universe...we both.. we both belong in one universe-together...” Keith seemed amused at this “and what would This universe be called, baby?” My response was immediate “purple...violet like your eyes...”  
Kieth froze at my last comment, before I slipped into unconsciousness. “Lance? Lance?? Babe you need to stay awake. L-“ the distant sound of a monitor beeping violently wasn’t very alarming at first.. I just wanted sleep, but something sounded off, like a person yelling...Keith? “Oh my god LANCE!” Something is off. what is it? I-I don’t think I can breathe..but isn’t that normal?? No. Wake up lance, god damnit why can’t I breathe?! Kieth! I can’t breathe I-

There were so many things going through my head at that moment. I finally opened my eyes to see a terrifying sight of Keith,crying and being forced out of my room by Allura. Shiro was standing above me, with an even more muscular man in a yellow surgical mask, he looked fairly tan almost like me. “Hunk! get Allura, we’re going to have to put him under while we do an emergency operation!” What?! No no no no! Where’s my boyfriend?! Why can’t I speak?! No please!  
I tried to push them off of me but it just resulted in me weakly swatting and grabbing at Shiro who took my arm and put it back on the bed. “No! Lance! Please,hold on lance! Y-you said that we would stay in the purple universe...t-the violet one,like my eyes! TOGETHER!!” Kieths voice sounded so broken. “Allura! We need you! Lance is gaining conciseness!” At that very moment, my view of the ceiling became spotty, and pain started at my head and went all the way down my arms and legs..the only thought that I had in my head was that ‘this tumor is gonna paralyze me if it doesn’t kill me.’ And as soon as it started it went away...well not all the way, I couldn’t breathe again and my head felt like it should have been exploding. I closed my eyes to focus on breathing. “Lance! I know you can hear me, I need you to keep your eyes open ok?” Shiro was strapping an oxygen mask on me, and all I could smell was rubber. I tried to take it off of my face but.. “hunk! I can’t get an IV in him if he’s moving! Hold him down!” I saw the one that they referred to as hunk hold my arms down and look me in the eye. “Lance STOP..” I kept on fighting to breathe and I couldn’t scream out In pain, because of my brain tumor that hurt so bad...I was trapped...


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left!!!

It was just me and Keith, but I didn’t feel 100% there though. “Did you hear him baby? He said that you need to stay awake for me, can you do that?” Keith’s voice was soft and comforting. The arm that got injected with the sedative felt heavy,and my body felt tingly all over, but the heavy feeling in my arm was like, ten times worse in my eyes. I didn’t expect the medication that Shiro gave me to work that fast, but I was so wrong. Now all I wanted to do was curl up next to Keith, who was already sitting on my bed and fall asleep with him humming songs that I liked. “Babe.” I realized that I was already drifting off when Kieth snapped me back to more alert,but relaxed state. “Keith...I wanna snuggle with you.” Keith laughed at my sleepy comment “I know lance, I do too, but your like super high right now, so why don’t we just talk..and try to stay awake,ok?” I wasn’t really that aware of what I was saying but Kieth seemed to be getting a kick out of it. “Tell me a story, Keef.” He only laughed at that and went silent while he was thinking. “Umm ok..so, once upon a time-“ I cut him off “no no keef, literally every story starts like that...mph I want our story to start differently...” I closed my eyes. “Ok ok lance, but you have to stay awake.” “But..” Keith shifted so that he was under me, and I was using him as a pillow. “Fine no story!” I immediately snapped my eyes open and tried to push him off of the bed, but that just resulted in me almost falling off instead.

“Hey lance, careful.” I tried to ask Keith to continue. “Ok..Can you tell me. Mmph just..?”I couldn’t find the strength to talk,so He pulled me back onto his stomach. “This story starts with..a boy, but not just any boy... he was a goddess of the blue galaxy.” I was listening intently while trying to stay awake also. “And this blue goddess was named lance, and lance was the most gorgeous life force in the universe. But just on the opposite side of that vast universe, there was a red goddess of the red galaxy, and he was lonely with nothing but himself and the gorgeous blue goddess, only to look at but never to speak to, because there was a whole universe dividing them.” I felt myself slowly drifting off again, but right before I lost consciousness Kieth brought me back to reality again, by weaving his soft hands through my hair. “This red goddess was named Kieth, and all Keith wanted to do was give lance his heart, but no matter how much Kieth wanted it to fall for him, he needed to protect his heart at all costs, because he was afraid of getting....hurt.” I could feel Keith’s voice hitch,but I let him keep going. “One day the red goddess decided that it would be a good idea to isolate himself in order to forget about the blue goddess. It didn’t work and he started to hurt others around him, but when the red goddess saw that the blue goddess was in trouble, he traveled across the universe just to get to him.

 

Wait...is Kieth talking about..   
“I don’t know if you will remember this lance, but I never had a real home..when I met you, it really did feel like a universe was dividing us, but I am willing to cross a million universes to get to you.” I wanted to tell Kieth that I was willing to more than that just to smile at him but... “k-Keith...you don’t belong to the red...to the red universe.” Keith looked down at me. “Lance?” I needed to keep going before I went into surgery. “I don’t belong in the blue universe...we both.. we both belong in one universe-together...” Keith seemed amused at this “and what would This universe be called, baby?” My response was immediate “purple...violet like your eyes...”  
Kieth froze at my last comment, before I slipped into unconsciousness. “Lance? Lance?? Babe you need to stay awake. L-“ the distant sound of a monitor beeping violently wasn’t very alarming at first.. I just wanted sleep, but something sounded off, like a person yelling...Keith? “Oh my god LANCE!” Something is off. what is it? I-I don’t think I can breathe..but isn’t that normal?? No. Wake up lance, god damnit why can’t I breathe?! Kieth! I can’t breathe I-

There were so many things going through my head at that moment. I finally opened my eyes to see a terrifying sight of Keith,crying and being forced out of my room by Allura. Shiro was standing above me, with an even more muscular man in a yellow surgical mask, he looked fairly tan almost like me. “Hunk! get Allura, we’re going to have to put him under while we do an emergency operation!” What?! No no no no! Where’s my boyfriend?! Why can’t I speak?! No please!  
I tried to push them off of me but it just resulted in me weakly swatting and grabbing at Shiro who took my arm and put it back on the bed. “No! Lance! Please,hold on lance! Y-you said that we would stay in the purple universe...t-the violet one,like my eyes! TOGETHER!!” Kieths voice sounded so broken. “Allura! We need you! Lance is gaining conciseness!” At that very moment, my view of the ceiling became spotty, and pain started at my head and went all the way down my arms and legs..the only thought that I had in my head was that ‘this tumor is gonna paralyze me if it doesn’t kill me.’ And as soon as it started it went away...well not all the way, I couldn’t breathe again and my head felt like it should have been exploding. I closed my eyes to focus on breathing. “Lance! I know you can hear me, I need you to keep your eyes open ok?” Shiro was strapping an oxygen mask on me, and all I could smell was rubber. I tried to take it off of my face but.. “hunk! I can’t get an IV in him if he’s moving! Hold him down!” I saw the one that they referred to as hunk hold my arms down and look me in the eye. “Lance STOP..” I kept on fighting to breathe and I couldn’t scream out In pain, because of my brain tumor that hurt so bad...I was trapped...


	10. the final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy ending!!!!

“Allura! He’s going to crash at any moment!” I heard a door slam as well as Kieths struggles and constant swearing fading. “Coming Dr. he’s out in the hallway, I will get the anesthesia right away!” I still couldn’t breathe. “Hunk, try and calm him down!” The intern that I knew was hunk at this point was trying to get me to stop resisting but I didn’t hear a word he was saying. “Lance! Calm down buddy, your gonna be fine..We will make it stop hurting just hold on ok, lance?” I couldn’t breathe and I certainly couldn’t handle this without Keith. “N-nno!” I finally broke through my silence “I-i-i can’t...b-“ at that moment Allura burst through the door with equipment that she hooked up so fast to the machine, that they were replacing the oxygen mask in a matter of seconds.

“It’s alright lance, this will make it all go away.” Allura was trying to comfort me but... I thought I was going to die. “P-p-lease I c-ca-can’t breathe!” It was so painful to speak, that those were the last words that I said and I just went back to struggling.

They were successful in putting the anesthesia mask on my face, and bit by bit my movements became slower and slower, until my eyes rolled back into my skull and I stopped moving all together...I wouldn’t say that it was peaceful but more like with every single second that passed, I couldn’t remember the last thing that I was trying to do, and soon all of this would become a distant dream.

Will I ever see Keith again? Am I dead? Will he be mad at me if I wake up?

~~~~~~~~

 

"hey babe? do you know where the fruit snacks are?" keith looked up from his phone in the kitchen "you ate them all!" i laughed at the recollection of me eating every bag in one sitting. "oh yeah."   
its been 7 months since my surgery and the minute i woke up, keith wrapped his arms around me and didn't let go until alura came and gave me my release papers in 4 days and i could finally go home with keith, which i guess he had the same idea because he asked me to move in with him...and now here we are, and honestly i never thought that anything good could come out of visiting the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im sorry if i spelled anything wrong, and im sorry if it was a bad ending, but im proud of it


End file.
